Fiery Dweevil
The Fiery Dweevil (ベニショイグモ) is an enemy in Pikmin 2. Dweevils pick up treasures and defeated enemies and lift them onto their bodies. When there is something on their body, they can't be damaged by Pikmin or the captains until the body or treasure is taken off. To take it off the body, just throw Pikmin on the Dweevil's body or punch it several times. This particular species of dweevil, when agitated by attacks, will release searing flames that will set Pikmin on fire. This makes Red Pikmin the best choice in battle. Also since Purple Pikmin can stun and home in on any small Dweevil, they will also work well. Notes Olimar's Notes "Members of the dweevil family are known for carrying objects of astounding size on their backs, then mimicking them. The fiery dweevil is one species in this family. Generally, this is a very gentle insect that feeds on grass nectars, but when faced with danger the fiery dweevil ignites flammable internal gasses, juts out its jaw, and spews scorching flames. As this clearly makes it a rather dangerous insect, it is best not to linger directly in front of it." Louie's Notes "The search for a gourmet, high-protein salad-topping alternative to bacon bits is over! Grind this spicy dweevil into tasty micro-chunks and toss them generously over your salad to add instant flair AND flavor!" Nintendo Player's Guide "Flame-generating Dweevils set non-red Pikmin on fire with their attacks and send them running in all directions. The best way to beat them is to use fire-resistant attackers. Carefully aim then hurl red Pikmin at the Dweevils' bodies and keep attacking until they're toast." Battle Strategy Pikmin Taking a decent sized group of (preferably Red) Pikmin and run up to the Dweevil. You should try to position yourself to where the Dweevil will try to turn completely around to give yourself more time to throw Pikmin. Throw your Pikmin as fast as possible onto the Dweevil while it's still turning, and you should be able to kill it before it can get agitated. If it does attack, make sure no Pikmin are left underneath the creature, to avoid being set ablaze. Alternatively, you could throw a few Purple Pikmin at it, making sure the Pikmin will be able to land on the Dweevil. With four or five Purples, you should be able to kill it without any trouble. Captains Another method is to just punch the Dweevil repeatedly with your captain, being sure to avoid the fire it spews if you haven't obtained the Forged Courage. If in a sublevel with low ledges leading to an abyss, you can also scare it off of the ledge. Gallery Fiery Dweevil.png|A Fiery Dweevil in the Piklopedia. Fiery Dweevil Attack.png|A Fiery Dweevil attacks by shooting fire from its bottom. Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Dream Den Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Dweevil Family Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Bulblax Kingdom Category:Citadel of Spiders Category:Submerged Castle Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Louie's notes Category:Canon